


More TP

by GhostWolf88



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf88/pseuds/GhostWolf88
Summary: With the COVID19 in full swing, this is a series of short chapters what happens when a hyper charged bunny locks horns (so to speak) with her no-nonsense husband.
Kudos: 24





	1. More TP

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and places are owned by Disney.

1: MORE TP!!!

XxX

With the COVID19 in full swing, this is what happens when a hyper charged bunny locks horns (so to speak) with her no-nonsense husband.

XxX

“Nick, Nick, we’ve gotta hurry and get to the store!”

“Why Fluff, what’s up?”

“You know … that virus thing … we’ve gotta stock up on toilet paper, paper towels, wipes, meat for you, veggies for me and-”

“Hold up a second there bunny, what are you ravin’ about anyway?”

“Nick, we’ve got to get this stuff before it’s all gone!”

“Ok, there might be a few things we need, but toilet paper and paper towels? Really?”

Nick we NEED those things and we’ve GOT to get more before it’s all gone!”

“So you said. But I have a question for ya Fluff…”

“What Nick? Will you please hurry?”

“Stop and think for a sec Judy. Is the virus an intestinal virus or a respiratory virus?”

“Ummm … respiratory?”

“Yup. Now, what are the symptoms of a respiratory virus?”

“… Dry cough, fever, tiredness, difficulty breathing in severe cases?” as she ticks of the symptoms on her fingers.

“Right again. Last question …. Where is the part where we need to stock up on TP and paper towels? I don’t recall explosive diarrhea being part of all that!”

“But-”

“Yes, you have a nice one” 

“NICK!” 

“What? Anyway, you didn’t answer my question. Why do we need a ton of paper products? We already have enough at home to last us a month or so by the way, especially since we usually use the toilet at work? And, we have a freezer full of chicken and veggies, So I see no need to blow our checks on stuff we really don’t need.”

“Ummm…”

“That’s what I thought. Listen, panic buying is only gonna make us spend more money than we need to spend and create shortages for those mammals who really need the stuff.”

“Ok then … since you’ve saved us so much money just now, I think you should treat your loving wife to a night on the town!”

“Nope!”

“What do you mean nope?”

“Since you’re so worried about this virus thing, I thought we could have a nice quiet candle light supper at home have a little wine and play spin the bottle afterwards…”

“You naughty fox, you’re just trying to get into my pants…”

“Yea … and?”

“Sounds like a plan, let’s go.”


	2. Nick Has A Cure(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wants to go to Bunnyburrow, but Judy resists, especially when he infers that he knows of a cure for COVID-19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to deal with more than one request for another chapter or two, I’ll try to put out a few additional short chapters to try and lighten the mood in dealing with this COVID-19 virus, since I have to deal with it at work every day. The fact that I’m kinda at a bit of an impasse with ‘I Love You But’ (soon to be added to AO3) and ‘Life Is A Highway’ due to needing to concentrate on work as a federal food inspector at a food processing plant may have something to do with it as well. Most of the stuff I’ll be writing about I’ve actually seen ….  
> XxX  
> All characters and places are owned by Disney.

2: Nick Has A Cure(?)

XxX

“Well, now what’s the plan?” Judy asks, waking up at the unusually late hour (for them) of 8 o’clock.

“Hmmm … we’ve got a long weekend coming up, I thought that we could maybe visit your folks and sibs?”

“Nick … hundreds of bunnies together in one place and fox’s naturally poor immune system might not go paw in paw.”

“We’re not under any kind of quarantine as far as I know…”

“But there are mammals, normally healthy mammals, dying because of this thing Nick!”

“Yea, I know. Do you know how many have actually died? One hundred and thirty-eight (138) out of the over seventy-five thousand (75,000) reported cases. That’s less than two one-hundredths of one percent Fluff.”

“But with your poor immune system-”

“Tell you what, how about if you call your mom and find out whether anyone there has tested positive?”

Rolling her eyes “And if they have?”

“Fine. If yes, we stay here and …”

“And do what … exactly?”

Seeing her fox with a well-known smirk on his muzzle, and only too well aware of what he’s thinking “Never mind, I’ll call mom.” was all she could say.

…

Bonnie, picking up the MuzzleTime call on the third ring:

“Hello? Judy? Is everything all right there, Bun-Bun?”

“Yes mom, everything’s fine here. Umm, we, that is mainly Nick, were wondering how things were there! Has anyone tested positive for the virus yet? And will you please stop calling me that, I’m a grown and married doe!”

“Firstly, you’re still one of my kits, so no I won’t. But to answer your question, no not so far. Debra has managed to get ahold of test kits through the local hospital and has tested your father and I and most of your siblings. So far, we’re all negative. Why do you ask?”

“Well, Nick has come up with this hare-brained idea-”

“Hey … Jack would be offended by that remark.”

“Yea, well, Jack can just go and fluff himself-”

“Language young lady!” interrupts Bonnie.

“Yea, language Fluff!” chimes in Nick, who is immediately elbowed but retains his smirk.

Letting out a short, exasperated huff, Judy continues “Anyway, Nick thought that since we have a three-day weekend, we might spend some time with you in the burrow.”

“That’s not a bad idea, provided no one tests positive for that stupid … thing.”

“It’s a virus mom, and you’re not helping.”

“What? Why would visiting be a bad idea?”

“There’s a kind of travel ban on right now. No travel that’s not necessary, that kind of thing.”

“And” interrupts Nick “I think I have just the thing for everybunny to take to keep that bad old virus away as long as everybunny’s ok to begin with.”

“And what might that be?” ask Judy and Bonnie at the same time.

“Secret medicine. You’ll find out when we get there, just give us a call or text when you find out if everybunny’s ok.”

Staring at her husband, Judy can only admit defeat. “Fine. If everybunny’s ok, we’ll come.”

Turning her attention to Nick “I have no idea what you’re planning-”

“Do you trust me Fluff?”

“With my life, you know that. Dang it Nick, you always pull that.”

“You have your ‘doe eyes’ to get your way, and I have that. It’s called a hustle sweetheart.”

“I’ll call when we find out how everybunny tests ok?” asks Bonnie, enjoying the constant by-play.

“Ok, I’ll talk to you in a bit. Love you.”

And with that ends the call.

“I have no idea what you’re planning Wilde…”

“I’ll admit, I was actually saving this for a bit later, but I think you’ll like it.”

“Fine. In the meantime, I’m gonna take a shower … alone.”

“Wanna bet?”

XxX


	3. Trippin’ to Bunnyburrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempers become a bit short when firm answers aren’t immediately forthcoming.

3: Trippin’ to Bunnyburrow

XxX

After a lengthy communal shower and a quick breakfast, Nick was headed out the door to prepare for the coming trip to Bunnyburrow. 

Just as he opened the door to head out and gas up the SUV, Bonnie calls.

“Hello?” as Judy picks up the MuzzleTime call.

“Debra just finished testing everybunny, and we’re all ok.” says Bonnie.

“Nick was just headed out the door to gas up the SUV for the trip-”

“And to pick up some more of that ‘special medicine’” Nick adds.

Again rolling her eyes, Judy says “Whatever. Listen mom, I still think this is a bad idea, and if anybunny shows a symptom, any symptom, we’re gone. You know that Nick has a poor immune system as it is, but that hard headed fox-”

“I resemble that remark!” 

“Nick please…” begs a mildly exasperated Judy as Nick very wisely heads out and closes the door behind him.

“Yes Bun-Bun I know, but if Nick is bound and determined to visit, we both know that there’ll be no stopping him. You know that Cotton has stolen what little of his heart that you don’t control don’t you?”

“Yea, yea, I know. That little four-year-old is a menace. I think I’d actually be worried about her if she was old enough.”

“She’s a sweetheart alright, and you can’t blame Nick for taking a liking to her.”

“The fact that her fur and eyes are exactly like mine wouldn’t have anything to do with it either I’m sure.”

“Well, you can blame that on your father…”

“Like you weren’t a willing participant?”

“Hey … I may be older, but I still have needs young lady!”

“Ok, let’s get off that subject shall we please?” asks Judy as she pinches the bridge of her nose, definitely NOT interested in her mother’s sex life.

Giving her daughter a coy smile, Bonnie continues “Anyway, since you’re definitely headed this way, please make sure to take all of the necessary precautions. Love you and see you soon.”

“Love you too mom, bye!”

Closing the connection, Judy decides to double check the small bags that Nick’s packed for each of them for the trip.

Not really surprised that Nick has included sanitary gloves for the both of them, the paw sanitizer nor the sanitizing spray. Judy is mildly surprised to find several N95 respirator masks for each of them though.

“I wonder how he got ahold of these what with a shortage of them and all!” she asks herself. “I know he would downright steal them, but still…”

Still rummaging around in the bags, Judy finds nothing out of the ordinary, when another thought struck her “Medicine. He said that he had a ‘cure’ for the virus, but there’s nothing that I can think of that might remotely be a cure.”

…

“You ready?” Nick asks, startling Judy.

“Umm, yea?”

“Doin’ a bit of snooping, are we?”

“No … yes … maybe?”

“So, now you don’t trust me to pack or what?” 

“Actually, I was just double checking, you know how I am!”

“Yea. Find anything interesting?”

“Just the N95 masks…”

“They were left over from the Ibola scare from a few years ago, so I figured what could it hurt. Besides, I asked Buffalo Butt before I took ’em in case we actually decided to leave town. And … what else?”

“… Ummm … the so called ‘cure’ that you hinted at to mom about … maybe?” she added using finger quotes.

“All packed up in the car. I had to find enough for your folks and siblings.”

“Where … and how…?

“You’ll see. C’mon, let’s roll. The car’s filled up so we won’t need to stop along the way. If we leave now, we’ll get there before supper.”

“Do you mean to tell me that you’re actually not going to tell me about or show me this supposed ‘cure’ of yours?”

Attitude souring just a bit, Nick gives in “Fine, lets go and I’ll show you…”

“Nick, I’m sorry, I-”

“All this time we’ve known each other, as long as we’ve been married, and you still can’t trust me …?”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what?”

Turning on his heel without waiting for an answer, Nick heads out of the door towards the car.

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit behind posting these chapters due to being in an essential job as a Federal inspector in several food production facilities. stay tuned for more chapters as the opportunities present themselves.


	4. It’s Called A Hustle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting over his tiff, Nick explains his actions.

4: It’s Called A Hustle  
XxX 

“All this time we’ve known each other, as long as we’ve been married, you still can’t trust me …?”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what?”

Turning on his heel without waiting for an answer, Nick heads out of the door towards the car.

…

As a tearful Judy follows Nick, the first thing she hears is “Lock the door behind you … please.”

“Nick, please … I-I’m sorry it’s just-”

“Just what Judy?”

Knowing that Nick is very serious when he useses her real name, Judy is actually unsure.

“I-I don’t know. I just … I just worry about this supposed cure of yours is all! Is it real? Has it even been tested?”

Suddenly stopping short, turning and facing his totally upset wife Nick asks “Do you think I’d ever do anything to harm you, your folks or siblings? Do you really have so little faith in me? Well, do you?”

“No, I mean yes… yes I have faith in you Nick…” and with that, Judy totally breaks down and begins to cry.

Finally taking pity on the small bunny, Nick mellows “Look Fluff, I’ve done some research and found out that since everybunny seems to be testing negative, a healthy diet and an occasional dose of chocolate, as well as the quarantine should keep everybunny from catching the virus.”

“Ch-chocolate?”

“Yup. So what I did was go get a bunch of empty pill bottles, put enough unmarked N&Ns in the bottles to last for two weeks at four a day – with one taken every six hours!”

‘You’re joking…”

“Nope. Here. Take a look!”

First showing Judy a printout of research done by famed scientist LeRon Hohn of the Zootopia Center for Disease Control, a healthy dose of chocolate seemed to negate the effects of the current virus, especially when coupled with a healthy diet and isolation.

Staring open-mouthed, first at the article, then at the pill bottles, Judy has no words … almost.

“You can’t be serious! Candy? To treat the virus?”

“YUP!” came the answer, along with one of the biggest smirks that Judy’s ever seen on the todd.

“And just where did you find all of these unmarked candies?”

“I know a mammal at the N&N factory, got the entire thing for less than five bucks since they were rejected because of the lack of the big “N” on them. They were just gonna throw ‘em out anyway, so I figured what would it hurt?”

“Were you going to let me in on your little secret?”

“Of course I was! I was going to let you and your folks in on the hustle before I gave ‘em to the kits. If you or they wouldn’t have approved, I was just going to wait and give them out at Easter.”

Tearing up again Judy feels so guilty “Nick ... I ... I’m so sorry.”

Pulling his bunny into a tight hug, Nick pets her ears, knowing that that’s the best way to calm her down.

“First of all, it’s called a hustle sweetheart” which causes Judy to roll her eyes, “but I guess we can just mark it up as a lesson learned Fluff. But you’re going to have to learn to trust me … you know that, right?”

“You’d think that after knowing you for over five years and being married for three of those, I’d know better by now.” she admits meekly.

“Well, there is one way you could make it up to me you know.” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“NO! Absolutely not! I told you the last time I wouldn’t do that again!’

Seeing the smirk never waver for a second, Judy relents “Ok, fine. But do you realize how difficult it is to get that out of my fur? And no, you can’t help this time.”

“Get in the car Fluff, we need to get moving.” says Nick, never losing the smirk.

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: No chocolate isn’t a cure for COVID-19, it just makes it fun for the story.


	5. Getting Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally making it to Bunnyburrow, Nick and Judy get tested for the virus by Debra, Hopps family resident nurse to be sure they aren't going to contaminate the entire burrow.  
> Stu drags Nick off to soother his throat, much to Judy's chagrin.

5: Getting Tested

XxX

Finally on the road, things seem a bit quieter than normal, too quiet in fact.

Looking over at his mate, Nick notices that Judy seems lost in thought, with a small frown gracing her muzzle.

“Fluff?” asks Nick.

“Hmmm?”

“What’s with the face?”

Hoping beyond hope that Nick will just drop the subject “Nothing…?”

“You’ve never been able to lie to me Fluff, so again, what’s up?”

“it’s just … I’m …”

“Look Judy, we’ve been over this. we’ve had difficult times in the past and gotten through them, this is no different. I love you and I’ll never leave you; you know that. We both overreacted to the situation, so let’s just try to enjoy the trip, ok?”

“I-I guess…”

Letting out a slight huff, Nick pulls the car over to the side of the road.

“Nick, what are you-”

Reaching over the console, Nick takes Judy into his arms and hugs her close.

“It’s ok Fluff it’s ok.” he coos as he gently kisses the top of her head. 

“But-”

“No argument Fluff, let it go. In fact,” he says softly, reaching into the console of the SUV “here … have a chill pill!”

“Damn it Nick, those are nothing but more N&N’s.”

“And your point being? They’ve always calmed your butt down in the past, so have one … please … for me.”

Letting out a long sigh, Judy pops the confection into her mouth and almost immediately begins to calm.

“See?”

Looking up at her husband, Judy gets a bit tearful “Nick … thanks. I-I love you, you know that … right?”

Wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes with his thumbs, Nick smiles and answers “Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.”

Punching Nick softly in the chest, Judy returns to her seat. “Goof, that’s my line.”

“I know, but it made you smile didn’t it?”

“Yea, I guess it did. Thanks Nick.” As she leans over and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

…

Arriving at the Hopps compound Nick and Judy are greeted at the front door by none other than her sister Debra, in full HAZMAT gear.

“What the-” begins Judy

“You two ain’t goin’ nowhere ‘til I check ya for the virus!” comes the muffled reply.

“Really sis?”

“I’m not gonna have the entire warren infected just because you two don’t wanna get tested.”

“But the tests take-”

“Five minutes.”

“Huh?”

“The new tests that the president authorized only take five minutes to give a result.”

“Wait … really?  
”  
“Yup. While the politicians were goin’ nuts, the lamestream media was creatin’ panic and the uneducated idiots was blowin’ up social media, the president made sure that these kits were released for use. Several companies like ‘Yer Pillow’, ‘Ferd’, and Zootopia LabCorp’ are putting out over 500,000 kits a week and getting’ them out here so we can use ‘em.”

Seeing that Debra has a long and short swab in her paws, Nick starts to ask- “Why-”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Debra asks before Nick can get a word out.

“Umm, yea! So what?” was his response.

“Did you notice that your snout is a lot longer than Judy’s?” she asks pointedly.

“Not really, no. Why?”

“The swab has to go into your nose to the back of your throat to be accurate.”

“Oh, hell no!”

“Then turn around and leave! You’re not coming into the warren unless you’ve been tested and proven negative for the virus.”

“But-”

“Oh, come on ya big kit!” says Judy, tired of the bickering. “I’ll go first, then you and we can go visit.”

“But-”

“NOW NICK!”

Letting out a short huff, thoroughly defeated, Nick complies.

…

Entering the warren a short time later, a grinning Judy has to rub it in a bit: “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?

Rubbing the end of his snout, Nick disagrees “My nose hurts, my sinus’s hurt and my throat-”

“I think I’ve got just the thing fer that!” comes a voice from the kitchen.

“Stu?” asks Nick.

“Yea, follow me Nick, I’ve got some snake bite medicine that’ll take you mind off’n that swab.”

As Nick follows Stu, Judy looks questioningly at her mother.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie answers the unasked question: “Your dad just finished another batch of moonshine, and I guess he’s going to use Nick as a test subject.”

“Good lord! I’ll give ‘m a few minutes and then I’d better go retrieve my poor drunk husband….”

“In the meantime, welcome home Bun-Bun-”

“Mooooom!”

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: At the time of this posting, several companies are developing a test for COVID-19 that will only take around 5 minutes to determine a positive or negative exposure to the virus. Kits should be available to health care providers and hospitals in 30 days or less.


	6. Wait - What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's hungover and Judy's sick(?).

6: Wait - What?

XxX

Waking when he feels Judy moving, Nick discovers that his pounding head and dry throat reminds him that he may have overdone the ‘shine’ yesterday.

“Nick, please let go, I’ve gotta use the bathroom.”

Gently nibbling an ear, he relents “Ok, but come right back.”

“I make no promises” she answers in a slightly pained voice, causing the vulpine to wonder.

“Are you ok?”

“Yea, I guess. Upset stomach, probably something from supper didn’t agree with me. I’m fine.”

Watching the doe gingerly make her way to the bathroom, Nick decides to wait until she’s finished, then use the facilities himself before trying to sleep in for a bit to get his hangover to a tolerable level.

This wish is seriously interrupted when he hears “Urrrrp” come from the bathroom as Judy noisily empties her stomach into the toilet!

Immediately out of bed, Nick hurriedly makes his way to the bathroom, only to find Judy bent over the just flushed toilet.

“Fluff? … Judy?”

“N-Nick? … umm, could you go get Debra? I don’t feel so good, and I think I need to poop too.”

“I-I’ll go. Don’t go anywhere I’ll be right back!”

“Really Nick? Where the hell would I go like this?”

“Sorry, sorry. Ummm, I’ll be right back.” as he hurries out of the door, still clad only in his boxers. 

…

Several minutes later, Nick returns with not only Debra, but Bonnie in tow.

As Debra helps Judy out of the bathroom and on to a bunny sized stretcher, Nick gets a whiff of the odor from the bathroom that indicates that Judy did indeed use the toilet.

“How long have you felt like this Jude?” asks Debra.

“Jush the lash couple dash.” she mumbles around the thermometer that Deb had just placed in her mouth.

“Tender breasts? Peeing more often? Hornier than usual?”

“Yesh to all.”

“What is it Deb?” asks Nick.

“I’m not sure yet, but I may have an idea.”

“Well?” 

“I’m not gonna say until I do a couple of tests first.”

As Nick begins to follow them into the burrow’s medical bay, Debra stops him just outside the exam room door.

“Nuh-uh. Stay here. Ladies only for now.”

“But-”

“No, Nick” says Bonnie gently “let Deb do her job, please.”

Frustrated, Nick can only agree. “Fine…”

…

After around five minutes, Deb opens the door and admits Nick, who can’t help but notice the large fox sized smirk on the bunny’s muzzle.

“You can go on in now ‘dad’, Judy’s resting comfortably.”

Puzzled by the does choice of words, Nick enters and sees Bonnie sitting next to Judy, holding her paw.

“I guess congratulations are in order!” says Bonnie.

“Congratulations? For what?”

When Judy passes Nick a plastic stick that says ‘Next Step’ on it, Nick is still puzzled.

“I don’t get it!”

“It’s an in-home pregnancy test Nick … I’m pregnant.”

“That’s – wait WHAT?”

With his eyes wide open and maw on the floor, Nick needs a place to sit.

“But … I … we … this is…”

“Great?” asks Judy wearing a hopeful expression.

“NO. it’s – it’s”

Not even noticing Judy and Bonnies ears drop and sad expressions beginning to form, he continues:

“‘IT’S WONDERFUL! This is absolutely wonderful. Here I didn’t think we could have kits of our own, and yet-”

“NICK!” yells Judy.

Grabbing his bunny in a tight hug, Nick carries on for a moment or two until…

“Nick” says Judy softly into his ear.

“I’m … it’s…”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re not going to keep it, them, whatever!”

“No dumb fox. I mean … listen …” and gently whispers “April fool”.

“…….”

Wearing a happy, yet sad face at the same time Judy explains “I wanted to see how you’d react if I actually did get pregnant. While I’m glad you want kits, I’m sorry that I’m not after seeing how happy you were when you thought I was. I-I’m sorry.”

“And the puking-”

“Never happened.”

“And the smell-”

“Fart spray, provided by me!” admitted a smirking Debra.

“And the symptoms?”

“Made up. I was in the Carrot Days skit in grade school. Remember?”

“We talked about having kits, remember?” asks Nick.

“Yea, I know. but it’s … different. Please tell me you understand…”

“I-I do, I guess. But …”

“But … what?” Judy asks, slightly worried.

“You know that now I’ve gotta get you back, right?”

“Oh, crap!”

Looking around at Debra and Bonnie “And you two are on the list as well. There’s no way either of you are innocent…”

“Nick … please - no.” pleads Bonnie, who already knows it’s to no avail.

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wanted to get this out for April Fools day, but life kinda got in the way. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Calling Bunnyburrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Bogo calls Nick and Judy while they're on vacation which doesn't set well with Nick.

7: Calling Bunnyburrow

XxX

“Well now that that’s all behind us, how about some breakfast?” asks an evilly grinning Nick.

“Y-yea, I guess that’s a good idea…” answers Bonnie, now thinking about how many ways that Nick could get even with her and Debra in the prank department, especially after remembering Judy’s warning about Nick being the prank king of the department.

Nick’s nonchalant smirk as he and Judy sit patiently at the table in the kitchen doesn’t help her nerves a bit.

When Nick and Judy’s phone’s both suddenly ring at the same time, everyone in the room gave a quick start.

While looking at each other and not being sure who should answer, especially after noticing that it was Chief Bogo, Judy finally picked up on the fourth ring:

“Yes Chief?”

“Is Wilde there with you?”

“Chief, we’ve been ove-”

“Shut it Hopps, you know I only use your maiden name when it’s important, and only refer to Wilde in the third mammal when I know you’re together. Now… Is. Wilde. There?”

“Yes Chief, he’s right here beside me. What’s up that you have to call us in our days off, especially when you know that we’re out of town visiting my folks?”

[Heavy sigh] “You’re beginning to pick up his bad habits Hopps.” 

“It’s our first weekend off in over a month and a half chief. And with all that’s been happening because of this virus thing, I’m a bit short on patience and temper, so pardon me if I don’t apologize.”

“I understand that Hopps, but things have gotten worse in the city. Because of the closeness of animals due to the over-use of the public transportation system, and too many mammals not taking the social distancing seriously and not masking like they’re supposed too, the pandemic is straining our ability to enforce the law. Plus, Clawhauser, Wolford, Trunkaby and Rhinowitz all tested positive for the virus, so they’re out indefinitely until this all blows over or a cure is found.”

“And you want us to come back and do … what? You know that Nick’s immunocompromised with his stupid fox immune system!”

“HEY!” 

“SHUT IT Nick!” comes from both Judy and Bogo.

Crossing his arms and letting out a short huff, Nick sits quietly … finally.

“As I was trying to ask before I was so rudely interrupted, what are we supposed to do?” Judy asks the chief.

“I just got a call from Sherriff Leaps of the Tri-Burrow sheriff’s department, and remembered that you two still have all of your HAZMAT gear, including the ventilators left over from the training we had around six months ago. Did you happen to bring it with you on your little trip?”

Seeing Nick nod the affirmative, Judy tells the chief “Nick says yes, he brought it … even though I’ll admit I thought it was a waste of space at the time and told him to leave it behind.”

“Great. First, give the pain in my tail my thanks that he did.”

“Ok, then what?”

“I need you to take all necessary precautions and use your SUV to help the Tri-Burrow sheriff’s office patrol until it’s safe for you to return to the city. Keep your gas receipts and receipts for any other expenses incurred and I’ll personally see that you’re reimbursed by the city when this is all said and done.”

“If I may interject something” interrupts Nick.

“If it’s useful, yes” returns the chief “otherwise keep the wisecracks to yourself.”

Suddenly, Judy knows where Nick’s headed and Bonnie and Debra can only wonder what useful information Nick is going to share with the chief …

“While researching this virus thing before we left, I found out that according to doctor LeRon Hohn of the Zootopia Center for Disease Control, a healthy dose of chocolate will pretty much kick the immune system into overdrive and while it’s NOT a cure, it should help most mammals to build an immunity to the virus.”

“….. you’re sure about this Wilde?”

“Of course not, I just thought I’d screw with you for a while … hell yes I am! Give the good doctor a phone call just to prove me wrong. Seems like it’s ‘don’t trust the fox’ time of the year for some damned reason!” 

And with that, Nick stands up and stalks out of the room.

“What-”

“Don’t ask chief, please just … don’t. Let me go get Nick calmed down, then I’ll call you back.”

“Sooner rather than later Hopps.”

“I get it already chief!” says Judy with a bit more attitude than she really meant to use.

Knowing better that to further antagonize the bunny, Bogo simply hangs up.

…

“Judy?” asks Bonnie.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Judy tells her mother and sister about the little tiff that she and Nick had over the ‘cure’ before they left.  
“Oh, my” remarks Bonnie. “I guess our little prank probably didn’t help Nick’s ego much did it?”

“Especially when he had his hopes up that I was pregnant, only to find out that I actually wasn’t. I guess this virus thing has even Nick more on edge that I thought.”

“Go find your husband Judy” says Debra, finally joining the conversation “I’m sure I can put my paws on more respirators and other gear that you’ll need.”

“And I’ll get some of the older kits to start making covers for the masks. I heard that the covers help prolong the life of the masks, since there seems to be a shortage of them.”

“That should be a big help. Thanks guys. Now, let me see if I can go find Nick…”

XxX


	8. Nick’s Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After looking frantically all over the farm, Judy finds Nick. He tells her why he stormed off, and they decide to confront Bogo.

8: Nick’s Confession

XxX

Looking all over the farm and having no luck finding her very upset husband, Judy stops and tries to think where he might have gone.

Suddenly remembering that there was one place that she hadn’t looked, there was one place Nick loved to be when they were just dating and he was more at peace with … mostly to get away from the fluffle ... to be alone with just her. 

Walking swiftly to the west, just beyond a small grove of trees was a clearing that overlooked most of the Tri-Burrow area that wasn’t part of the Hopps vast farm.

There, under a large oak tree, sits Nick Wilde.

Approaching cautiously, Judy shuffles her feet so as to not surprise her husband.

“It’s ok Fluff, the wind carried your scent, so I knew you were coming … but thanks for the warning anyway.”

As Nick turns to her, Judy can see that Nick has been crying, with tears unabashedly running from his eyes and down his muzzle even yet.

“Nick…?”

As she approached and reaches out to touch and comfort Nick, he suddenly grabs her and holds her close.

“N-Nick … too…to tight … can’t breathe.”

“S-sorry …”

“Nick, why are you so upset? This sort of stuff never bothers you!”

“Bec-because I’m afraid…”

“Afraid of … dying?” 

“Not … really. I’m af-fraid of losing you.”

“Me?”

“Judy, if something were to happen to you, I don’t know if I could cope. To not be able to see your beautiful face, to not be able to get lost in those amethyst pools, to not be able to feel your velvety soft fur, to have your scent … to never be able to wake in the morning and have you beside me because of some stupid virus.”

“But we’re cops Nick, we face danger every day…”

“This is different. The politicians, the media, the morons on social media, spreading misinformation on how severe it is, exaggerating the causes of deaths to inflate the death count to make certain mammals look bad, all because they hate the mammal in charge.”

“Nick really?”

“Yea, really. I spoke with the ME (medical examiner) at the coroner’s office a couple of days ago, and he told me that word came down from higher up that IF the mammal had a cough of any sort, or had a fever, or any of the symptoms of the virus, that he was to list the official cause of death as due to the virus, whether it actually was or not!”

“And you believe him?”

“Judy, has Ducky ever lied to protect himself or his reputation?”

Thinking back over the years that she’s known Dr. Donald Mallard, Judy can’t think of one time that he was ever anything but truthful, regardless of the circumstances.

“Let’s say you’re right. What does that prove?”

“That the politicians don’t give tinkers damn about us, and with Bogo going along with their stupid policies, it puts mammals like me at risk. They have mammals like Bogo do their dirty work and their conscience and paws are clean, while we die in the streets. Where is all of the protective equipment that the precincts all over the city are supposed to have? Why wasn’t it issued to us when this all started?  
“Hospitals don’t have the equipment they need … not enough masks, or gloves or gowns. Same thing with the EMT’s, us cops. What about the mammals who work in food production plants, what about them? This entire thing smells like it’s manufactured to bring down the economy and so the government can take control of the population … again!”

“Again?”

“Have you forgotten about the shock collars that Bellwether was planning on putting on all of us preds?”

“…….”

“Judy, I’m not strong enough to watch this virus take the mammals I love because of some damned bureaucrat not caring enough about mammals like me or even your folks to-”

“Wait … my folks?”

“Yea. Your mom is diabetic and your dad has had radiation treatments right? Add the fact that they’re both over the age of sixty, they’re as much at risk at catching this virus and dying from it as I am.”

“I-I never thought of it like that…”

“I’ll do my job, you know that, but Bogo lost all of my respect by making us both go out there like this. What pissed me off was the fact that he wouldn’t trust my word when I told him about the chocolate, that I might lie or not take this seriously. That’s what set me off.”

“So now what?”

“I know you probably told him you’d call him back after you talked me down, so call him … but you need to tell him that if even one of your family tests positive, we’re going go into to self-isolation whether he likes it or not.

“While we’re here we’ll stay in one of the guest cottages so as to minimize the risk of accidentally infecting one of your family as a preventative measure. And lastly, you need to tell him that when we run out of protective equipment, we’re through until this all blows over.”

Seeing the seriousness in Nick’s eyes, and knowing he means every word … and filled with pride knowing that he not only wants to protect her but her entire family (even Pop-Pop who still hates foxes) Judy agrees. 

“Ok, let’s go back to the burrow” she says quietly as Nick finally loosens the hug and sets her back on the ground “I’ll call the chief and give him our answer.”

Seeing the look on his face, she continues “Yes I said our answer. We’re in this together … always have been.”

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: whether anyone approves of the narrative or not, this is what’s happening in the real world right now. Police, medical professionals and the like are facing critical shortages of PPE, caused by not only short-sighted politicians, but dishonest ones as well. I myself am over 60, have diabetes, and am undergoing cancer treatment. Yet I am in a mission critical profession and required to go to work every day with NO PPE because my employer will not issue any PPE to my co-workers or myself. My daughter is an RN in a hospital … she has auto-immune disorder, has hypoglycemia, and is being treated for cancer. She is being forced to wear the same PPE until it falls apart because politicians play God. There are stockpiles of N95 masks in warehouses that aren’t being released … why? Ask the politicians who are hoarding them.  
> Rant over, I hope that everyone who reads the story will take heart and survive this threat.


	9. Apology Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy gives Bogo conditions for them to take on the Bunnyburrow assignment.

9: Apology Accepted

XxX

After returning to the main Hopps burrow with not only Nick, but her parents in the kitchen area, Judy makes the call to Bogo.

[Picking up after several rings] “Hopps?”

“Yes chief, I finally got Nick calmed down, and we … yes we … have a couple of conditions.”

“So, now you’re going to name conditions that you’ll work under-”

“If you want us to do this, yes.”

“Look Hopps, employees don’t get to set condit-”

“Then fire us chief, both of us … right here and right now!” says Judy with heat in her voice “I agree with Nick, there’s too much at stake to blindly follow some bureaucrat’s mandates while they sit safe at home, pawing out edicts and snacking on ice cream! With Nick’s compromised immune system, it’s practically like asking him to commit suicide without the proper gear! And I will NOT lose my mate because you and the rest of the chiefs are willing to send us out without getting us the right gear. Do I make myself clear?”

[After a short pause] You’re right Hopps. I was placing too much trust in the higher-ups and not enough in my mammals on the streets.

I’ll do what I can to get you both the gear that you need as soon as I can. If you run out of gear, then self-isolate at least until I can get the proper supplies to you.”

“Thank you chief.”

“And Hopps … apologize to Wilde for me please. After you hung up, I indeed called the doctor he mentioned, and Nick was correct. Now I need to try to get as much chocolate as I ca-” 

“Call the N&N factory and talk to Randy Rousch, he’s in charge of production and volunteered to give the ZPD as much chocolate as they need. They still have several tons of unmarked candy in storage … as per my request.” interrupts Nick.

“Thank you for that Nick. when this is all over, I’ll see you get a commendation for-”

“I don’t need a commendation chief, I just want to be able to wake up every morning and be able to see Judy’s beautiful face.”

“We’ll be staying in one of my parent’s guest cottages for the duration, so as to not put the burrow at risk.” enjoins Judy.

“That’s smart thinking. Make sure you keep your phones charged, and if something unforeseen happens, be sure to call either me fursonally or the front desk. With Clawhauser out, Prongs and Antlerson will be working the front desk on 12-hour shifts. Look Judy, I know you and Prongs don’t get along, but I’m down to whatever mammals I can use where.”

“We’ll be fine. As long as Prongs can keep her speciest mouth shut and just does her job, I’m sure that everything ‘ll work out fine.”

“All right then, if there’s nothing else, I’ll let you two get back to it.”

“I guess we’re good then, bye chef.” says Judy as the connection is terminated from the chief’s end.

…

“So…” begins Bonnie hesitantly.

“So, I guess we’ll set up in the west guest house, it’s the farthest from the burrow.” admits Judy.

“What will you two do for food and such?”

“I guess you, dad or a few of the older kits can leave food in baskets in the entryway, and some perishables like of Nick’s proteins can be left in styrofoam coolers. There’s no sense in taking unnecessary risks.”

“You can take a few of the mask covers with you when you leave here” says Stu. “It seems like Cotton has made a few special ones for her uncle Nick!” he adds with a chuckle.

“Really?”

“Cotton!” hollers Stu “Uncle Nick wants to see the things you made for him…”

“K!” comes the tiny excited reply from a ways down inside the burrow.

A minute or so later, a tiny cream-colored doe emerges, carrying several pawmade mask covers, decorated with … what?

“Cotton, what are these?” asks Nick immediately noticing several crudely drawn mammals decorating the mask covers.

“They’s you’re and Judy’s kits ‘a course” she replies with a toothy grin. “You ‘n Judy need to hurry up an make me some cousins, and this is what they’s gonna look like!” 

“COTTON!” blurts out a totally embarrassed Judy.

“Well, we’ll certainly try our best, seeing as you’ve asked so politely.” Answers Nick.

“NICK!”

“Well, it is about time you started a family after all.” adds Bonnie.

“MOM!”

Shooting Stu a look that would freeze one of Big’s polar bears solid, Judy has to warn him: “Dad, if you dare to say a word, I swear I’ll-”

“Don’t swear Judy” interrupts Cotton “momma says it’s not nice…”

By now, thoroughly defeated by her young sibling and seeing that the other adults in the room are enjoying her embarrassment immensely, Judy tries to turn the tables on at least Nick-

Kneeling and looking Cotton in the eyes, Judy tells the young doe “Cotton, I promise to use all of my secret bunny powers to get you some cousins. And I’m sure that uncle Nick will try his hardest as well, right Nick?" she asks with an evil grin that can only mean trouble for her husband.

“Ummm, yes, of course.” mumbles Nick, now the subject of sly grins by three of the four rabbits in the kitchen.

“Great!” remarks Cotton as she exits the kitchen “I’m gonna tell the rest of the fluffle-”

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” asks a suddenly nervous Nick.

“Can you think of a better way to go?” asks Judy.

“Nope.” He answers as he picks his bride up bridal style and heads for the door. 

“We’ll be in around seven for breakfast…” was all Stu and Bonnie heard as Judy giggles all the way to their SUV.

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on all stories, but an adverse reaction to an ongoing medical condition has left me pretty much bed bound for some time. I’ll try to post chapters as I can, but as always, no promises as to a timeline.   
> This story is finished so I'll post chapters pretty much one right after the other. The rest will require some time, however I WILL be posting a Memorial Day story that I've had done for a while.


	10. Terror In The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden outbreak hits the burrow.

10: Terror In The Burrow

XxX

Entering the SUV, Nick has to point out the obvious: “You know, of course, that we’re not going to be able to … ummm-”

“At least until the present scare is over? Yea, I know, but at least it placated Cotton for the time being. C’mon, let’s go get set up so we can get started early tomorrow.”

…

The next few days were uneventful, with business going pretty much at a normal pace.

As a few days turn into a few weeks, everyone in the Tri-Burrows begins to be very lax in their dealings, with full families going about everyday business and social distancing pretty much becomes a thing of the past.

Then Judy gets a MuzzleTime call from her mom… “Hey mom” she answers casually “How are-”

“Judy, you and Nick need to come to the burrow, hurry and bring your protective gear…”

Before Judy can answer, Bonnie hangs up.

Giving his wife a questioning look but only receiving the same look in return, Nick throws the SUV into gear while Judy hits the lights and siren. 

Arriving at the main burrow entrance in a matter of minutes, Judy receives a text from Bonnie: ‘Put on your protective gear and go immediately to nursery 4! There’s an outbreak in the burrow and we need to contain it.’ 

Hurriedly donning their gear, Nick and Judy make a beeline for the nursery, where they find Debra waiting for them, who using the nursery as a makeshift isolation ward.

“Masks down far enough so I can get a swab” she commands in a no-nonsense tone.

After waiting the appropriate amount of time, she proclaims the pair negative for the virus.

“Evidently some of the teenaged kits thought it would be a good idea to go out and spend time with their boy and girlfriends” states Bonnie sadly.

“How many?” asks Judy.

“Thirty-nine so far, and I still have half the burrow to swab!” answers Debra.

“That-that’s not the worst part” interrupts Bonnie. 

“What?”

“Nick, I’m afraid that Cotton’s one of the ones that’s infected…”

“NO!” yells the todd, who makes a mad dash for the nursery door, only to be stopped by Debra.

“Nick stop! If you go in there with that attitude, you’ll only frighten them all, especially Cotton. What they need more than anything right now is positive reinforcement, not panic.”

“I-I know it’s just…”

“I understand sweetheart” says Judy, pulling her fox down to her level “but you can’t show panic … not now. I know that Cotton is your favorite, and you’d do anything to protect her, but what she needs now is for you to offer her anything you can to make her feel better ok?”

“Y-yea … I guess.”

“You two go in there and try to encourage those kits that are affected so far. None are in an advanced stage at this time, so there’s hope.”

“And what are you doing in the meantime?” asks a highly agitated Nick.

“I’ve contacted that doctor Hohn that you mentioned earlier. He’s working on separating the key elements in chocolate to try to figure out which ones cause an immunity to the virus. I pulled blood samples from all of the infected kits and they’re on their way to Zootopia as we speak. Hopefully the good doctor can isolate the chemical and using blood from those who are already infected to develop a cure for the virus. It’s just going to take time.”

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry about the long time between updates, but I’ve been a bit off health wise (again) plus I’ve been commissioned to write something for Memorial Day for a close personal friend. I’ll try to update as soon as I can, I know everyone is fearful for poor little Cotton….


	11. Finally, A Cure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last a possible true cure is being looked at.

11: Finally, A Cure?

XxX

As hours turn into days, Nick’s worry over the young kit becomes an obsession … something that concerns both Judy and Bonnie.

Deciding that something has to be done, Judy confronts her husband “Nick … you’ve got to stop obsessing over Cotton. There’s nothing that you can do, it’s in God’s paws … and why Cotton? Why just Cotton? There are over fifty kits in the ward, why single out one particular kit?”

“I don’t know Fluff, I really … I -I just don’t. There’s just something about her…”

“Like she’s you own daughter?” asks Bonnie.

“I don’t know, maybe she’s like the daughter I’d like for us to have one day? I can’t pin it on one certain thing it’s just…”

“Frustrating?” asks Debra, who has just entered the conversation.

“To say the least, yea…”

“Well” Debra continues “I have some good news, some really good news, some bad news and some really bad news…”

“Debra, get on with it!” prompts a now visibly upset Bonnie, who is not in the mood to have a bunch of drawn out and unnecessary drivel.

“Fine mom … ok, good news first. Firstly, Dr. Hohn has isolated the chemical that boosts a mammal’s immune system to combat the virus, it’s called anandamide. Anandamide—an endogenous cannabinoid—is produced naturally in the brain but small quantities are also found in chocolate. Dr. Hohn has discovered that by isolating the anandamide and injecting a dose into a virus positive patient along with using a vapor inhaled directly into the lungs, as startling 98.7 percent of positive patients can be cured with little to no side effects or permanent loss of lung function. The injected dose is one cc per pound of body weight with three daily doses of an inhalant similar to a ’puffer’ used by COPD or asthma patients. The injection and three days on the puffer will do the trick almost every time. 

“And yes Nick, Cotton is being treated as we speak and is recovering nicely. She has no one to thank but you for providing the initial clue, as do most of the kits in the burrow, the tri-Burrow region and across Zootopia."

“Thank you so much from the bottom of our hearts Nick” echoes Bonnie. “Words alone can’t express my, that is to say, our gratitude.”

“Before everyone gets too pawsey, you remember I said that the recovery rate is just over 98 percent … that means that a few didn’t make it.” interrupts a solemn Debra.

“Ok, the bad news then…” says a now sombre Bonnie.

“Calla Jean, Calvin, and Ricky have passed. The virus was too far along for the meds to be effective on them. Merle, Ada and Ione are iffy at this time but so far it looks like they’ll pull through.”

“And this was the bad news or the really bad news?” asks Judy.

“You’re gonna have to decide that on your own. The other bad news is that you and Nick are not biologically compatible to have kits of your own. I checked the blood tests three times myself just to be sure. Sorry.”

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: TRUE FACT! Anandamide—an endogenous cannabinoid—is produced naturally in the brain but small quantities are also found in chocolate.  
> AN: Only one chapter left on this little saga, so enjoy it while you can….


	12. A Family Of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOST of the infected are cured, and Bonnie and Stu offer an unusual proposal tp Nick and Judy.

12: A Family Of Our Own

XxX

“And this was the bad news or the really bad news?” asks Judy.

“You’re gonna have to decide that on your own. The other bad news is that you and Nick are not biologically compatible to have kits of your own. I checked the blood tests three times myself just to be sure. Sorry.”

…

Several days later, after the fervor from the virus scare had debated and most mammals were either completely recovered or nearly so and life begins to resume a semblance of normal, Bonnie and Stu call Nick and Judy into the burrow’s main study.

“Nicholas … Judith” begins Bonnie, causing the couple to glance briefly at each other, wondering what could possible cause Bonnie to use both of their given names “Stuart and I have discussed a topic at length and have talked to the family lawyers. We’ve also talked at length with the majority of the older kits, and have come to you with a … proposition of sorts.”

“Nicholas, because you were so utterly devoted to Cotton, and took it mostly upon both of yourselves to not only help with the burrow and entire Tri-burrow area and most of Animalia as well, and giving the clue to Debra about how the chocolate would help stem the virus and finally to be a major part of the final cure …” adds Stu.

“That if you truly want kits of your own … and are receptive to the idea, we … all of us, were wondering if you’d be open to the idea of, maybe … adopting Cotton as your own!” finishes Bonnie.

Sitting with mouths agape, the couple are at a total loss for words.

“I know this is really sudden, and totally out of the ordinary, but please hear us out.” pleads Bonnie.

“Since you’ve become so attached to Cotton, and her to you Nicholas … we’re offering you a chance to semi-adopt her.” adds Stu.

“Semi-adopt? What does that even mean … and …why?” asks a still shocked Nick

“It’s kind of like joint custody in a divorce” responds Stu. 

“As to why, we realized that we may have overdone it a bit with our … ummm-”

“Multiplication skills?” prods a recovering Nick.

“NICK!” intones Judy.

“Blunt as ever, but basically correct” answers a blushing Stu.

“We realize that there’s no way to spend as much time with each kit as we should, even with so many now grown, like Judy.”

“Do you realize the implications?” asks Nick. “Will you still be her parents or would you be her grandparents? Will I still be uncle Nick or dad? Will Judy be her sister or her mom? Would her sibs still be her sibs or her cousins? And what about our jobs? I really don’t like the idea of Cotton growing up in Zootopia-”

“I’ll handle that last question.” interrupts Judy.

Seeing the questioning look on Nick’s face, she forges on “We’ll ask Bogo for a transfer to the Tri-Burrows. If he refuses, we’ll quit and move here.”

Staring at his wife, Nick is again thunderstruck “You’d give up the dream job that you spent so many years dreaming of and preparing for just to quit and move here so we could adopt your sister as our own kit?”

“Absolutely, one hundred percent.” she answers with a shy grin, quoting him from long ago in the Tundratown snow.

“I think that however Cotton decides to deal with those issues would be fine for Stu and I, if it’d be ok with you.”

“And just what does Cotton think about all this?” asks Nick. “It’ll be awfully confusing for a kit a young as she is.” 

“We wanted to talk to you first. We didn’t want to get her hopes up if you weren’t good with the idea, I know you understand.”

“Of course we do. So, what do you think Fluff?”

“As long as you and Cotton are good, I’m good. It’ll be a bit weird at first, but, I kinda like the idea.”

“So, are you gonna call ol’ Buffalo Butt or do you want me to?”

“I guess I can after we talk to Cotton. we still need to find out what she thinks of the whole thing. After all, it’s all kind of moot if she’s doesn’t like the idea.”

“Wait here” says Bonnie “I’ll go and get her.”

…

After a few minutes, Bonnie returns with an excited 4-year-old Cotton in tow. 

“Cotton” begins Bonnie “Nick and Judy have something important that they’d like to ask you.”

“K.”

“Cotton, Judy and I would like to know if you’d like to come and live with us.”

“Ya mean like fer t’nite?”

“No baby, like from now on, for forever.” supplies Judy. 

“Fer ever an’ ever?”

“Yes, Cotton, forever.” admits Nick.

Looking at Bonnie and Stu, the kit is momentarily confused “Momma?”

“It’s ok Cotton. daddy and I have talked it over with Nick and Judy. If you really want to, you can stay with them.”

“Why?”

“Well sweetheart” says Bonnie softly, kneeling so she’s at eye level with the young doe “Nick and Judy found out that they can’t have kits of their own, and they would like for you to be their kit.”

“Why can’t they have their own kits?” asks the confused kit. “Don’t they know how?”

Barely able to suppress a grin, Judy answers “Yes sweetie, we know how, but for some reason we just can’t.”

“Would more chocolate help? It made me better from bein’ sick, so maybe it could help you!”

Picking up on the small hustle like a pro (which he used to be remember) Nick answers “Sorry Candy, but we tried and it didn’t help, scout’s honor.”

“Candy?”

“You know, like Cotton candy. You’re just that sweet.”

Shaking her head, Cotton comes up with a zinger of her own “Grown-ups are weird.”

“Yea, some are at that.” agrees Judy, rolling her eyes at Nick.

“But … I don’t wanna move away from momma and papa.”

“Then we’ll all just stay right here” says Nick. “Judy and I will move here and be police for the Burrows.

“Really? Pinky promise?”

“Of course.” responds Nick as he and Judy both step forward to placate the young doe.

“But … what about Candace?” asks a suddenly concerned Cotton.

“One of Cotton’s littermates” says Bonnie, filling in a confused Nick “the two were practically holding paws when they were born.”

“Annnd there goes my nickname for Cotton.” Nick laments.

“Dang” responds Judy “I’d completely forgotten how close those two were … are.”

With a large smile growing on Nick’s face, he asks the only thing that comes to mind at the time “Two for the price of one?”

Staring in disbelief, Bonnie asks the same question that’s on Judy’s mind – “Are you sure you want to try to raise two four-year-olds?”

“As long as you’re sure…” says Judy addressing Nick “One can be a pawful, but two?”

“Hey, I don’t see Cotton being a problem (as he totally misses Bonnie’s eye roll) and I figure that you helped raise your sibs, so we’ve totally got this…”

“I’ll talk to the lawyers and then we can all talk to Candice to see what she thinks.” says Stu.

“Well, either way, we still need to talk to Bogo and tell him what we’re planning.” adds Judy. “C’mon Nick, we’ve got a boss to disappoint.”

…

Several hours, phone calls and an interview with another four-year-old later, everything is more or less set.

Nick and Judy were transferred to the Tri-Burrow Sheriff’s Department, much to Bogo’s chagrin, but understanding nature, and allowed to keep all of their gear. Their home in Zootopia was sold to Liz Fangmeyer and her new husband, while Nick and Judy and their new (?) kits took up residence in the former guest cottage, which was slightly modified so the young does could share a room. A bunk bed was pretty much mandatory.

Nick and Judy remained uncle Nick and Judy, while Bonnie and Stu were still momma and papa.

After the dust settled, while the young does were off playing in a small patch of wildflowers, Nick and Judy were sitting in a swing on the back porch watching their new kits.

“Happy?” asks Judy.

“How could I not be?” Nick answers “Beautiful wife, two beautiful kits-”

“That’ll be a ton of trouble when they get to be teens.”

Seeing her husband’s questioning look – you’ll have to beat the bucks off with a stick you know…”

“Naw, all I’ll need to do is this!” as he gives his doe an evil smile and flashes his large canines.

Giving a slight shiver, Judy suddenly has an apprehensive look on her face.

“Fluff?”

“Ummm … do you remember when Debra told us that we aren’t biologically compatible?”

“Yea … and?”

“I’m … pregnant!”

“Oh no. You ain’t gonna catch me like that again, fool me once-”

Taking Nick’s paw in hers, Judy leads Nick to the bathroom where he gets to (uncomfortably) confirm that she is indeed unexpectedly and truly pregnant.

As the couple return to the swing on the back porch, Judy studies Nick’s shocked features.

“Nick?”

“You know what this means, right?” he asks with a totally serious demeanor.

Seeing the almost frightened look on her face – frightened as to what he might be suggesting she shakily asks “…what Nick?”

“We’re gonna have to build another bedroom on the house!”

“You actual shit, worrying me like that!” as she thumps him on the shoulder.

“And we gotta tell your folks, and letting Cotton and Candy know should be fun, and-”

XxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And that’ll do it for this time folks, thanks for reading.   
> Now I can try to turn my attention to the other stories that he been in a sort of limbo during this little project, as well as finishing my story for Memorial Day.


End file.
